The Secret of Dragons
The Secret of Dragons Prologue The Darktalon sat on a rocky cliff that stuck right out of the cold, bare, snow-covered mountain. She looked up and away into the distance, I wonder what’s out there... ''she thought. She opened her dark purple wings, scattered with spots of dark black, and flapped them, slowly rising above her rocky safe space, then turned to her house and flew back. The wind rushed by her and she closed her eyes, imagining what it was like to fly thought the air all the time, feeling the wind, the rain, the snow. But the illusion was broken as she landed in front of her cave. The Darktalon hopped in and looked around - it was pretty bare and empty except for a few pictures of their family and a small, tattered pillow. She shook herself, scales rustling. “Helloooo,” the purple and black dragon's mother stepped out and smiled. “What would you like for dinner?” “May I have a rabbit?” the younger Darktalon said, then “I will be in my room, ok?” She walked to her room and flopped on her bed, exhausted. She looked around her room and her eyes fell on her scrolls, she sat up and grabbed one, then laying back down she began to read. 'Assassins:' ''' "Assassins are secretive and cruel, their purpose is to assassinate dragons, to kill them. If an assassin is caught they would kill themselves before their catcher could figure out about the rest of the assassins. Assassins usually work in a team, not to assassinate the same person, but to be together and intimidate the enemy. Assa-"'' “What do you want!? This is our cave and we have nothing to give you! You have already taken it all!” screamed the older Darktalon. “Bring your family here, now,” said the leader of the Darktalons. The younger Darktalon jumped up and ran to where the voices were coming from, leaving her scroll behind… She flew into the living room and almost crashed into the leader herself. “L-L-Leader,” she stammered, “what d-do you want?” “You”, she replayed without looking at her. “Come, we have a long way to fly.” She flicked her tail at the exit and began to leave. “You think I will leave I family?” The young darktalon shrieked. “Umm, yes.” “Then you were wrong! I will never leave!” She yelled, then looked back at her mom, who reached out one talon then snatched it back and looked away. The purple and black Darktalon clawed the ground, tears trickling off her face rapidly. “Let’s go!” said the leader impatiently. “Come on, puppet.” She began to walk to the exit again, but this time the young darktalon followed her, not even looking back as her mother roared and jumped for her or as she clawed at the purple and black dragon’s back, screaming about how she loved her too much to lose her again, wait again. But it was too late to turn back, the leader and the young dragon launched themselves into the air and flew away. When the Darktalon finally looked back her mother was out of sight, she looked away, tears falling off her like rain. “It will be ok, my sweet, it will,” said the leader and gently brushed the purple and black dragon with one of her wings. “It will." I will be back, ''thought the young dragon, I swear, then, I will have my vengeance. ''She looked up and faced her new future with pride. '''Chapter 1 It's Only The Beginning (March, the Creator of (Read on to learn)'s Perspective) Marsh ground his teath togeather in frustration at the Firetalon who seemed to think he was stronger than him. Ignorant brat, I'll show him! ''"Woah woah woah, Marsh, you dont have to do this, you know you're just going to get hurt yourself."Marsh, the Naturetalon, hissed, ignoring the Firetalons boasting. He flicked his dark green tail, leaning forwards, "You think you're so smart!" He began to walk around him casually. "I've always had trouble with other Talons, especially Firetalons!" The Firetalon flinched, tensing and smoke silently floating up from his nostrils. "Well, you're wrong, I am smart" The Firetalon said, a tone of sharpness in his voice as he leapt forwards at Marsh. ''Heh, Idiot, he doesn't know whats coming. ''Despite the pain of the heated scales on Marsh's, Marsh managed to let out no screech of agony and managed to slice his sharp wings tips around the Firetalon's neck. The Firetalon tensed in pain as the crimson red blood oozed out from the wound. Marsh chuckled as the Firetalon flared his nostrils in anger, leaping and blasting flames at Marsh's chest. Marsh winced in pain as his burnt scales sizzled with pain. The Firetalon didn't hesitate, lunging and slashing at Marsh's shoulder. Marsh whipped around, his tail whacking the Firetalon's chest, as he hissed in anger and pain he leapt, pinning the Firetalon down despite the fact the Firetalon's scales where heated. Marsh winced as the heat burnt into his scales. Marsh quickly popped open the bottle of venom hanging around his neck, tied on a necklace. He grinned quickly, splashing the black venom onto the Firetalon, watching him writhe and screech in pain, twitching madly. Marsh watched him slowly suffer and twitch, then grinning. ''I'll find Vengeance.... ''he thought quickly. “You’ll never find her…” The Firetalon said then he died, rolling over and sighing. ''Sure, ''Marsh thought, then flew away towards to the Fire kingdom, before he knew it the Fire kingdom was right in front of him. Marsh landed on the burn field outside the walls that was once a lush green meadow. ''So, I go in and- oh! Who cares about a plan!? '' Marsh thought then launched himself into the air then dove down over the wall, he dodged around the flames. “Hey! Stop!” One of the guards yelled, but Marsh kept going. “After him!” Another guard yelled and Marsh herb the sound of dragons taking off and swooping down to follow him. ''Not today, thought Marsh and quickly pulled up and flipped over, doubling back to flank the guards. He breathed some smoke, then dove into it and. The guards flailed around, blinked by the smoke. Marsh flipped backwards and slashed the two back guard’s wings, they shrieked and spiraled down to the flaming ground. “He’s behind you!!” yelled one of the injured guards, Marsh narrowed his eyes, reducing them to angry slits. He flapped his huge wings hard and flew right into the guards, flashing out with his wings and claws, quickly injuring four of the guards, he hissed in satisfaction but it was cut short when he saw the last guard fly into the castle. Marsh took a second to recover then he flapped after the escaped guard, he followed him right into the throne room, “Uh oh…” said Marsh as he saw all the soldiers in the throne room, he saw Vengeance bound in ropes, she smiled awkwardly and gave him that face that clearly meant “sorry”, Marsh sighed, fine, lets go this the hard way. Chapter 2 A new enemy (Scorch, the General of Firetalon's Perspective) Scorch flew over the blazing firefly forest, looking around, one of their warriors had gone missing, they were sent out to find him. One of the dragons behind him bumped into another dragon and they began to fight. “Hey!” “Not my fault!” “Yes, it is!” Scorch flicked his tail and sighed, I’m the only Firetalon who is '''actually '''smart,' ''he thought. “Look at that!” Aine pointed at a burnt clearing with clawed up ground. Scorch glided down to the clearing, he heard the soldiers following him. He landed and looked around, “Spread out and look for any non-Firetalon dragon.” Scorch swiped his tail over the freshly turned up dirt as the soldiers rushed around him and into the forest. He turned around and jumped in surprise, something that he regretted, as the sight of a dead Firetalon body. Scorch carefully inched over to it and looked closely at it, “Sir!” Ash ran up to Scorch and saluted. “I found claw prints leading to the Portal Pond, I sent Aine and Lava in, sir” “Good, take this body bake to the castle and see if anyone can identify him.” Scorch launched himself into the air and flew as fast as he could to Portal Pond, he landed and dove thought it. Scorch looked around, he was in a forest of mushrooms with big stomping trees running around, ''great! This is going to be SOO easy, ''Scorch thought, angrily and noted where he was so he could get back out, then flapped up till he got high enough to not be stepped on by a tree. Scorch scanned the ground for any dragons, he saw Aine and Ash dodging falling branches, then he saw what he wanted to see, another talon. Scorch blinked, opening his black and dark crimson red wings and lifting into the dark and smoky air, flying towards the royal palace, his eyes narrowing as he squinted into the distance, soon he swiftly landed at the entrence, a Firetalon soldier rushing up to him, "Sir! A Naturetalon invaded the palace, and he is the one suspected to have murdered one of our soldiers, Sir! We saw a dead Firetalon Soldier body with the same poison marks from the venom in the bottle around his neck!" said a guard The Firetalon stepped forwards, "He just got here, Sir, he flew in chacing a soldier that seemed to be leading him to the throne room." The Firetalon nodded at his command, "Yes Sir!" and flew off as fast as he could. Scorch yawned, flying to the throne room. He dashed in, seeing the Naturetalon and the Darktalon fighting side by side. "Weaklings" he muttered, ignoring soldier's wailing and screeching. Some seemed to be poisoned. ''Cant even fight off a Naturetalon... Hmmph. ''Scorch strolled though the chaotic throne room walking up to where Thunder, the Firetalon Leader, was waiting. Scorch sat down by the throne and waited for the fighting to stop, he didn't feel like joining in. "We got them!" Yelled a soldier and the fighting parted to show the two enemies bowned and pinned. Soldiers pushed them up to Thunder and Scorch. "What should we do with them?" The same soldier said. "Pathetic!" Scorch hissed, launching himself at the Naturetalon and knocking him over and pinning him tie the ground, "While you're here with us, you might wanna consider learning how to fight." Marsh growled then smiled "Oh, thank but I have someone to do it for me." He said and the Firetalon holding the Darktalon cut the rope round her and blasted Scorch and fire at the same moment another Firetalon in the crowd blew smoke everywhere. Scorch hissed and jumped back, blinded. In the confusion the two traitorous Firetalons, the Naturetalon and Darktalon make their escape. Chapter 3 '''Making an Acquaintance (Mud, the Hatchling of Earthtalon's Perspective) Mud sank down into the murky and deep mud, his light brown and muddy feet barely touching the goopy bottom of the pond. His yellow eyes where the only part of him above the pond, accept for the tip of his head. He yawned, crawling out of the pond, the mud slowly falling off of his scales. He blinked, wiping the rest off and staring down the dirt pathway surrounded by trees. He huffed in boredom, diving back into the deep pond. He waited for his older brothers to come storming in and find him still hiding in the pond they started hide-and-seek in, getting ready for the shocked look on their faces that he was there the whole time. He grinned, sinking down so the tip of his head gently bobbed up and down at the murky surface. At the sound of loud footsteps, he quickly sank down, poking an ear up towards the surface. "Hmph! Stupid Screech, stupid investigating! It's not fair!" he paused, it was not one of his older brothers. In fact, it was a female. He silently floated to the surface more, trying to get a quick glimpse of who exactly this hatchling was. He blinked, slightly poking his head out, sighting a gloomy dark grey dragon. A Darktalon. A Darktalon?! Whats she doing here?! Especially, she's a hatchling, like me! Mud blinked in surprise, silently surfacing and leaping onto the moist surface above the pond. The Darktalon hatchling jumped back in surprise, letting out a hiss. Mud chuckled, then tried to put the most serious look on his face, "What are you doing here?" he said, trying to sound tough. The Darktalon leaned in, "Oh, a Hatchling. I'm on my way to the Fire Kingdom" she said the last part puffing out her dark grey chest with pride. The Fire Kingdom? 'Who is this dragon?! Mud crept forwards and the Darktalon flinched, inching backwards. "Why are you going there?" "Are you having déjà vu?" she took his talon and shook it. “Well then, Mud, if you know about the murder you can come with me! No time to waste, we can talk about suspects on the way!” Mud half lied, knowing he was just there for an adventure. The grey Darktalon jumped up and down, grinning. She flicked her tail at the air and flapped her tiny wings, once she had risen about five feet she looked satisfied. “Come on!” she yelled down. “Um… coming” mud jumped up after her and looked over “I don’t think I ever caught your name.” “What? You haven’t heard of me?! I am the great, the beautiful, the powerful-” she began. "Real name?" Mud questioned jokingly. She let out a slight chuckle, "I think my description was good, I'm Cavern, let's go!" Chapter 4 An unexpected friend From the Earthtalons hills, they flew north, to the Fire kingdom, they passed over meadows and rivers. But they finally got to the place they were going, the palace. Cavern and Mud landed on a burn and blackened field, “So, do we have a plan?” asked Cavern. “I was hoping you would have one…” Mud said, looking at the dead grass. Then flicked his tail, “How about this? We just go in and ask?” Mud asked, out of ideas “Ok, sounds good” said Cavern, shrugging as she lifted off, they flew up to the guards “What are hatchlings like you doing out here, you're not even Firetalons,” said the guard, poking Mud and giving glaring at Cavern “Surely your mothers will be looking for you.” This is our chance to get in! “Yes,” said Cavern “They said that they would meet us at the hatchery, will you take us?” “Yes, hatchings are very important.” The guard walked into the palace and they followed, “-and this! Is the throne room, we had an attack on it just a few days ago, a dragon called Marsh killed one of our soldiers, and then came to save this Vengeance dragon, anyway!” Cavern listened to the guard talk about the murder, as they walked to the hatchery. Cavern sat down next to Mud in the hatchery as they waited for the guard to leave, once he did they tip towed to the exit, “Hay! Where are you going?!” came a voice from behind them, Cavern turned. “We…were gonna explore…” she said awkwardly “Wanna come?” “YES!” The hatchling narrowed his eye, let’s go, OH! And because you obviously need to know, I am Crackle” said the red and black dragon. ''Great, now I'm with a dumb Earthtalon and an over excited Firetalon, ''Cavern thought wrinkling her snout at the two quickly and narrowing her eyes as she lowered herself, scrambling out of the palace, soon on the burnt territory of the Firetalons. She flicked her grey tail and looked around the smokey territory for any clues. Crackle seemed to just be jumping around like a crazy animal, soon bouncing over to Cavern. "What are we looking for?" Crackle asked her. Cavern sighed, turning, "The murder" Cavern muttered. "OOOOOOH, Right!" Crackle laughed, twisting and jumping around "looking" for clues. Cavern growled leaning forwards towards the burnt ground. "Look! Clawprints!" Mud yelped. Crackle and Cavern leapt over, leaning in towards the clues Mud found. "Hmm" Cavern inspected the claw prints as Crackle just bounced around them. "We're going to follow them!" Cavern announced, following the claw prints. Mud and Crackle where close behind. Soon they followed them until they stopped. Mud looked at the end of the Clawprints then to the derection they where going. "They seem to be going to the Naturetalon territory," Mud said. ''Finally, something useful! ''Crackle leapt forwads "Let's goooooo!" They made their way to the Naturetalon territory. Category:Stories Category:Dragons